


Of wounds and kisses

by sheewakare



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheewakare/pseuds/sheewakare
Summary: Harith is assigned to heal Alucard’s wounds, the same hero he happens to have a crush on. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Alucard/Harith (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 6





	Of wounds and kisses

A large crowd gathers around the front of their gate the moment their great hero, Alucard returns from his fight against the prince of the underworld, Dyrroth. Needless to say, it is another victory for the lightborn squad. Nobody can ever defeat the swordsman, those who think otherwise should try and meet their demise in the hands of the mighty hero. There's no need more to explain why he is the selected leader of the squad.

With this kind of fame comes the responsibility of being the center of attraction of almost all women in the guild. Aside from his countless times of victory, there's his handsome look, his god-chiseled body, his gentle smile and laughter, besides, he's got a long list of good qualities a lot of other men are missing. Everybody would die just to be near him. It's like a big achievement for a girl she could ever get to stand three feet apart from Alucard. It's silly but they treat him as if he's a god. And the best part is that Alucard has no lover. They never seen him with a lady before and that kind of mystery add to those girls' thrill.

Even some men admire him, they aren't ashamed to admit it. But just like girls, a few look at him in a romantic way. Harith is one of them. He had been hit by cupid the first time he laid his Leonin eyes on the hero. It was the same day Alucard saved his home. He used to hate humans before but it all changed when Alucard came out from his grandmother's burning tree house, with his unconscious grandmother cradles in his strong arms. That's when Harith knew he would follow this man wherever he goes.

Alucard was his savior. A brave and kind gentleman. It wasn't so hard to fall for him. But Harith knows his boundaries. There's no way a mighty hero like him could ever notice him. Heck, for all he knows, Alucard doesn't know he exists. He's just a mere Leonin harboring affection for someone out of his league. He's just a speck compared to the hero.

As a lowborn Leonin, it is his pleasure to serve a high-ranked hero. He is currently serving Fanny, the stubborn child-like warrior. Despite the age difference, Harith acts more mature than the lady, whining and crying over a lot of small things. Fanny isn't immune to Alucard's charms. She is one of his avid fans who have posters of him and shit in their rooms. Harith doesn't worry about this case, despite himself. Of course, he feels a little bit jealous sometimes but he thinks Fanny has more right to have an affection for Alucard than he does.

But serving with Fanny has its perks. She is one of the lightborn squad heroes who gets to fight alongside Alucard. Therefore, he could get close to Alucard and walk by his side even five feet apart. Though Harith hardly thinks Alu can see him, Tigreal's massive body seems to block everything even the ray of sun.

"Shit. He's wounded," Fanny's shrieky voice wakes him from his trail of thoughts. "Don't crowd him, you good for nothing women!”

Despite the assassin's warning, a swarm of ladies came rushing toward Alucard with first aid kit and stuff in their hands. As usual, Tigreal has to use his shield to avoid any kind of unwanted incidents.

"Your sasaeng fans are getting out of control," Granger comments in a monotone.

"I'm really sorry, guys. Bear with me,” Alucard apologizes.

"Alucard, let me heal your wounds!"

"No, let me do it!"

"Bitch, I know his body more than you do!"

"Alucard, please notice me!"

"You guys. He doesn't need—" Fanny is cut off when she gets shoved and fell on the ground. As her servant, Harith comes rushing her side. "Miss Fanny, are you alright?"

Tigreal's shield cannot seem to hold the girls anymore, they get more aggressive. One of them bumps the Leonin in the side of the head, making him stumble backwards.

"That's enough!" Alucard yelled in a demanding tone. "Can't you see? You're already hurting my comrades. They deserve respect as much as everyone in this room. I really appreciate your concern but if you're not able to grant that simple request then you're free to walk out of my sight."

Everybody goes silence. This is the first time Alucard raised his voice. Even his comrades are quite shocked of his outburst. Some of the women looked guilty they obeyed and began to back off. The awkward silence only ceases when Alucard feels a sting of pain on his left ribs. He winces, his other knee collapsing.

"Alucard." Fanny rushes beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "His wound is a lot serious than I thought. This wound is made by the prince of dark abyss hence, it needs magical medicine." Fanny turns to the Leonin, giving him a firm look. "Harith, do you still have the potion you applied to my wound I got from battling Vexana?"

Harith is flustered for a second. "I— of course. I still have it."

The assassin smiles. "That's good. I'll leave Alucard to your hands. I trust your magical abilities to heal his lethal wounds."

 _Shit. Is this happening for real?!_ Harith screams internally.

"You girls heard her," Tigreal calls out. "This Leonin will be the one to tend Alucard's wounds. Now leave us alone."

The women begin to disperse until one by one disappears Fanny whispers something in his catlike ear like “ _I'd rather have you than let these vermin touch Alu's body_ ” before she flies off to god knows where. So, it's pretty much clear she's lying about the fact that the wound is lethal. But that's the least of Harith's worries right now. He still has to figure out how to survive being alone with Alucard for an hour.

Harith tries to control his trembling hands as he reaches for the healing potion in the top shelf.

 _Shit. Alucard is in my house and he's sitting on my tiny bed, topless._ The same phrase keeps replaying in the Leonin's head like a broken record. He begins to mix the herbs along with the potion, trying his best to focus.

"You have a nice home."

Harith almost drops the pestle in his hand from surprise. Alucard's deep voice never fail to send shivers down his spine.

"Y-yeah. Miss Fanny helped me redecorate this place."

"I see."

And that's how the first conversation Harith ever had with this man ended.

Harith finishes making the gel after three painful minutes. He takes a deep breath and before turning around and walking toward the man sitting on his bed, and take note, topless. Winter is about to come, yet Harith sweats and feels hot all over the place. And it just got worse when he's already in Alucard's personal space and damn it he can't smell how nice and musky Alucard's scent is.

Thankfully, his hands aren't trembling much unlike before when he's preparing the gel. He scoops a handful of the substance with his gloved hand and gingerly rubs it on the man's wound. Alucard winces a bit because yes, this gel supposed to hurt a lot. Harith begins to work on the wound and bruise on his back as well, gently applying gel on them. Alucard also got a nasty scratch on his left shoulder. Dyrroth totally did a number on him. Harith silently prays the enemy got something worse.

After applying the healing gel, Harith starts with the bandage. He is properly and casually tending the wounds just like he does with Fanny, much to his surprise. Alucard is merely relaxed, just sitting there and letting the Leonin do whatever he must.

After ten minutes, everything is done. Harith made it without fainting in front of topless Alucard whatsoever.

"Thank a lot, Harith. I owe you this one," says Alucard, admiring the work that he made.

The mage blinks in surprise. Scarlet color begins to paint on his face. "You know my name?"

Alucard looks up to him and raises a brow. "What kind of questions of that? Of course, I do."

"I thought—I was sure you don't know I exist."

"How could I ever miss to notice a cute Leonin in my squad?" Alucard said with a smirk. Now he's too hot to handle. "I remember you, since the day I rescued you from the fire."

Harith blushed even more if that's even possible. "I'm happy hearing that from you, Mr. Alucard."

"Just call me by name. You're not a stranger to me. Never was." His tone is mixed with teasing at this point. He seems to like seeing the young boy flustered.

Harith doesn't know what to say. He's still processing everything in his brain till now.

"Can I ask you something?"

Gulping nervously, Harith looks up and meets his eyes. "What is it?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Wha—" Harith opens his mouth but nothing comes out. That question came out of nowhere. He's not prepared for that kind of question. Why is Mr. Alucard asking him this kind of question? Nevertheless, his tongue did function on their own. "Ineverkissedsomeonebefore."

The words escape his mouth before he knew it. Little does he know, that's all the mighty hero wanted to hear.

Another smirk forms on the hero's handsome face. But this one filled with hidden intentions. "That's a shame. I can't help but wonder how come a cute Leonin never had his first kiss?"

 _Because I'm saving it for you?_ is what he wanted to say but instead, Harith utters something stupid like _, "_ "Who would even want to kiss a petty Leonin like me?"

"Me."

"I never consider myself attractive or any of the sort. I accept myself that way that's why I choose to linger in the background..."

"I think you're attractive."

"...So, I don't think harboring feelings for someone suits me. I'm just a dust compared to yo—"

"Stop." Alucard holds the boy's shoulders firmly, making him look at him straight in the eyes. "You are not like what you're describing yourself. Never did I think myself higher than anyone else. I treat you like I do with everyone else. That's what I want you to do with yourself. Wherever you came from, never sell yourself short. Do you promise not to say something like that again?"

Harith feels like crying. This is the first time someone makes him feel like he's more than worth than he thinks he is. First time someone makes his heart beat faster and louder enough to make his ears deaf. Fancy way of saying, the boy is now helplessly in love with the swordsman.

Smiling, he slowly nods his head and whispers, "I promise."

"You're so damn adorable you don't know the things you do to me," Alucard mutters in a low breath, his other hand moving to the Leonin's cheek. "You are so precious. Someone I should protect at all cost. God, can I kiss you?"

"Mr. Alucard. You can't be serious."

"I really do want to kiss you but I'll do it only if you consent. Do you want me to taint your lips with mine?"

Harith looks away one more time. This is just too much for him to handle. He thinks he's about to have a heart attack in any minute. He wishes Miss Fanny would come crashing from the window and swoop him away from this place. Then he remembers Miss Fanny. God she would kill him.

"But Miss Fanny. She adores you a lot, ever since you were little. I can't possibly do that to her."

"Don't worry about her. I've already rejected her more than I can count my fingers. I don't have any feelings for her and I'll pretty much appreciate it if you make her realize that."

The Leonin looks down, pouting. "I can't do that to her. She's my master and my friend. It'll break her heart."

Alucard scoops his face in his hands. "If she's your friend then she'll understand. She'll understand that it's you whom I adore, not her."

"What?"

"I adore you, Harith. I always do," Alucard confesses in a gentle voice with gentle smile. "So let me ask again, would you allow me to kiss you?"

At this point, Harith doesn't care about anything anymore. He giggles lightheartedly and nods his head. "Yes, please."

As soon as he closes his eyes, he feels Alucard's chapped lips against his. Everything felt better than he imagined. There are butterflies in his stomach. He felt all the cringey stuff Fanny fed him upon receiving one's first kiss.

The kiss is short, soft and chaste. Alucard gently pulled back and it is his handsome smile that Harith first saw once he opened his eyes. Harith mirrors the smile and whispers something he never thought he'll say out loud. "Please, kiss me better."

This time, Alucard wraps his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer until their mouths seal for the second time. But this one is more fervor than the first one. With enough confidence, Harith tries to move his own mouth and starts nibbling on the fighter's lips. Alucard is more than happy to kiss back, leaning his head to the side, trying to deepen the kiss. It isn't a matter of time before Alucard uses his tongue to invade the boy's mouth. Their tongues battle together with lust and impatience. Harith couldn't help but clutch on Alucard's rock solid chest. Alucard's other hand sneakily crawled down the mage's buttocks in return. Harith gasps between their kiss but Alucard quickly swallowed it with his mouth alone.

Their kiss ended when both needed air. There's a string of saliva when Harith pulls back. His lips are all red and swollen, making it obvious to the world that he had just made out with someone.

"That was amazing," Alucard comments through his panting. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah."

"How's your first kiss? Hope I did justice." Alucard asks, holding the other's small hands.

Harith giggles lightly. "A lot better than I imagined."

"I'd like to kiss you more but first things first. Will you go out with me?"

Harith nods quickly, he has never been so sure in his life before. "Yes."


End file.
